The Ballad of a Dead Girl
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: After centuries of being hunted, Maka's kind is on the verge of extinction, so it is crucial that she goes into hiding, and disguise herself as a mortal. Although death has parted her with the use of her human heart, does it have the ability to steal her away from things such as true love? Maka must find a way to survive in the world she was created, but what exactly will she do?


The Ballad of a Dead Girl

_**Dedicated to EternalNight88**_

Chapter One

**The year of 1753**

~ Maka ~

Blood seeped between my fingers, draining itself from my skin as I shook vigorously beneath the moon. The adrenaline inside me taking its controlling hold on everything that helped me exist in this mortal world.

I heard people from miles away. Pitchforks scraping, fire blazing in their grasps, screams of victory escaping their suffocating lips. And with every step they took, I heard them grow louder.

The boy beneath me quivered as the blood from my hands dripped to his cheeks. The warm sting of his own blood brushing against his face with every shiver he experienced.

"Burn her!" They shouted from the distance. "Slit her throat!"

I trembled in fear, feeling my frozen heart try to claw its way into my throat. Wanting to climb up and onto the tip of my tongue, and release blood from deep within my veins.

"I..." I stammered. "I'm so sorry."

Life was draining from his face, growing paler each second he remained bleeding out against the forest floor. His fingers quivering as the moon bled out in the consuming night.

"I'm so, so sorry."

Mud squelched beneath my feet as I quickly turned to face deeper into the forest. Turning as fast as I possibly could in order to escape the pressure of the trapping situation.

The speed at which I ran forced the stench of blood to sting at my nose as my hair weaved itself across my cheeks. Signalling the cracks of my imperfections with every second I darted through that forest.

Trees reached out all around me. Eager to grasp me in there branch trapped possession, and devour me for themselves, like they knew everything I was capable of.

They could scratch my skin away, but I wouldn't bleed. It was like I was unable to shed anything that would show any form of pain whatsoever.

My bare feet slammed hard into the mud, specks of dirt splashing against my dress as I tried my hardest to fight my way from its suffocating hold.

Their calls weren't far behind now. "Burn her alive!"

My legs could hardly move beneath the skirt of my dress. I could feel myself tearing the threads that held it altogether with every sprint I took.

The blood that stained my corset seeped through onto my skin. Stinging my lustful body with the shiver of someone else's insides. And every time I smelt the sweet but yet sour taste of it, I had to fight the urge to let the immortality with inside me - win.

I heard the fabric rip above my knee, feeling the breeze of the taunting night claw at my excruciating flesh. Which caused me to shiver at the thought of my exposure.

But I just couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped running. Feeling everything sit silent for just a fraction of a second before I gripped hold of my torn up skirt within my bloody palms.

The rip of the fabric seemed to echo longer than it should. As if the sound were such a betrayal it awoke the birds in the midnight sky.

My legs were immediately bare as my skirt fell to the forest floor, soaking in the mud as I left it behind me, left it behind.

I could feel the urge to give up attempt to devour me. But as I continued to sprint through the night, I had never felt more alive than when I was.

"This way!" They were growing closer. "She went this way!"

The dirt beneath my feet was getting damper as I darted closer to the river. Feeling the waters breeze tickle at my cheeks with every second I remained running.

Shadows weaved themselves within my surroundings, either attacking as a guide or a distraction to lead me to my death. But whatever one it was, I couldn't find the slightest will to let it get to me.

By now, any human being would be short of breath. Would've collapsed due to tiredness or given up on trying to escape. But I was no ordinary human being.

I wasn't even human.

Rocks crumbled beneath the soles of my feet as I reached the edge, feeling my bloodless heart want to bleed into the depths of my throat as I forced myself to stop.

I turned back, beginning to run back the way I came. But as I saw the flicker of a mob in the distance, I knew I didn't stand a chance of running back the other way and _surviving._

I saw their eyes, watching me. "There she is!"

The edge was behind me, a leaps distance to survival - but it came at a price of complete betrayal of identity. Which hurt to admit when I was unable to find the trust to acknowledge it myself.

I ran towards it, feeling the waters surface desire to devour me whole, and rip me away from the mortal world, and the world altogether.

My knees bent, and I jumped.

And escaped the world that tried to kill me and every last one of my kind.


End file.
